1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device comprising a shelf insert for the presentation of retail articles.
2. Statement of Related Art
Various devices of the type herein are known from the prior art. However, all these known devices comprise continuous or interconnectible baseplates of which the width corresponds to that of the retail article to be presented or to a multiple thereof.
The disadvantage of these known devices is that their manufacture is highly material-intensive on account of the solid baseplate and that a separate shelf insert has to be made and stocked for each pack width of retail articles to be presented in such a shelf insert. This involves high material, production and storage costs for, in some cases, very small production runs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solution which provides for materialsaving, economic production of devices of the afore-mentioned type, and for simple adaptation to different retail article widths.